


a little lemonade

by tonystarkssnipples



Series: Dog!Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: Tony came downstairs after putting Piper to sleep to find Steve with about 10 pounds of lemons spread across the table. At Tony’s footsteps, Steve looked up at him with wide eyes. “The recipe says a cup of lemon juice per gallon.”“And?”“I don’t know how many lemons make a cup of lemon juice.”--or--It's summer and Steve wants to help their daughter with a lemonade stand.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dog!Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789111
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	a little lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/gifts).



> This is part of an AU that Mari ([nataliabarncs](https://nataliabarncs.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) and I have been fucking around with forever.
> 
> It yeets away from canon right after the first Avengers movie. It's domestic and everyone is happy and no one ever is hurt. They have dogs. They have a daughter. 
> 
> This story takes place _years_ after the Avengers.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to write more in this 'verse. I really like it.
> 
> Also, thank you to Jay ([pineapplebread](https://pineapplebread.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) for squeeing over domestic Stony with baby.

“It’s a bad idea, is all I’m saying.” Tony looked over to where Piper was playing on the floor making her dinosaur and Barbie doll kiss.

“She wanted to do a lemonade stand. I don’t see why not,” Steve argued back, drying the dish Tony handed him before putting it away.

“First off, she wanted to do a ‘lemolade’ stand--”

“She’s working on her ‘N’s, Tony.”

“And second, she’s four. It’s too young.” Piper was now trying to fit Barbie’s clothes onto the T-Rex. “I didn’t even know lemonade stands were still a thing.” Okay, yeah, it would be adorable to see her standing behind a little table. She’d be bragging to everyone that walked by that she’s the first kid at daycare to lose a tooth. Steve would be there to pour the lemonade because she still used sippy cups. And okay, sure, domestic moments like this were the reason they retired from the Avenging game and moved to fuck all suburbia in Wisconsin.

“It’ll be good for her. It’ll be fun. It’s summer, people are going to be out walking the dogs and get thirsty. And the older kids with their Nerf guns. And mommy joggers. And--”

“Speaking of walking the dogs, Yippie is doing her little dance by the door and I doubt Woofer is too far behind in the needing-to-potty party. I’ll take care of bathtime if you take them out.”

Steve dried the last of the dishes and whistled for the dogs to come. He grabbed their leashes and latched the doggy waste bags on his belt-loop with practiced ease. “C’mon folks. Let’s hit the streets. Maybe the Hernendez twins will be out walking Ruby and the three of you could have a playdate.”

“ _ Playdate! _ ” A tiny voice squeaked, running into the room. “I wanna have a playdate. Who’s having a playdate? Can I come?  _ Pllleeeeaaassseeeeeeeee _ .”

“Papa’s taking the doggies out for poopy. He was making a joke that maybe they would run into another dog and have a  _ doggy _ playdate.”

“That sounds  _ awesome _ ,” Piper said, wide-eyed, as she looked owlishly from one parent to the other. “Can I please come? Please papa?” She started tugging on Steve’s pants leg. “Please, please, please. I’ll be extra good.”

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket off the hook. “Guess we’re all going out for an evening stroll. But when we get back, it’s into the bath and then straight to bed, got it, missy?”

“Uh-huh!”

Piper fell asleep about halfway into the walk. The dogs seemingly didn’t see a need to go to the bathroom, but Tony’d be damned if he or Steve had to wake up in the middle of the night to take them out. Or worse, clean up an accident. Unwilling to leave Steve’s side, Tony resolved to carry the four-year-old around the block, then around the neighborhood.

“Should we wake her up for teeth and bath?” Steve asked when they were  _ finally _ back at the house.

“You can wake her up if you want. I have work in the morning. Not all of us get summers off, Mr. History Teacher.”

“Actually, my last name is Stark-Rogers,” Steve said, then gave Tony a quick peck on the lips. “You go shower. I’ll wrangle her into some ‘jammies and I’ll meet you in bed.”

“Sounds wonderful, beloved.”

Steve’s eyes darkened, as they always did at the endearment. “Do you have to go to bed, uh, right away?”

“I could be persuaded to stay up for an extra half hour.”

Piper woke up while Steve was putting her pajamas on and threw a fit. Tony got out of the shower to the ever-so-lovely sound of a toddler screeching that she wasn’t tired. He didn’t even feel sorry when he went straight to bed without even offering to help Steve.

Well. Okay. He did feel bad. A little.

(He didn’t.)

When Tony got home the next day, he found Steve in the backyard with the table saw, a bunch of two-by-fours, and Piper running around with the dogs. She was big enough to pick up Yippie now and was trying to force the dog to go down the slide.

“Whatcha workin’ on DaVinci.”

“DADDY!” Piper crashed into his legs, almost causing him to lose his balance. Steve turned off the table saw and put the cover on the blade.

“A lemonade stand,” Steve explained, giving Tony a peck on the cheek.

“Yeah! Papa’s gonna help me! He’s gonna make the lemolade and pour the lemolade cuz I’m too little.” It was then that Tony noticed a piece of wood with the word ‘Lemonade’ painted on it in Steve’s script, surrounded by globs and smears of paint, which he assumed was Piper’s work.

“Alright. Bath time missy. There’s more paint on you then there is on that sign.”

Tony ran two baths. The first was to scrub the paint off and the second to actually clean her. As he massaged shampoo into her fine hair, he listened to her ramble on about her day with papa, the trip to the hardware store, the puddle Woofer drank out of, and running into the neighbor Simon. 

Steve was preparing dinner when Tony came downstairs with Piper in his arms. “The squirt ratted you out. You went to Chick-fil-A without me.”

“Piper,” Steve chuckled and poked her belly. “That was supposed to be our little secret.”

“Whoops!” She giggled and squealed as Tony started tickling her ribs.

“Dinner's gonna be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you help daddy set the table.”

“Oo, what we havin?” Piper stretched higher in Tony’s arms to try and see into the pot.

“Looks like stewed roaches to me,” Tony said. He took a big whiff.

“Nooooooooo!” Piper screeched. “Papa, no bugs.”

“Don’t worry, peanut. It’s not bugs.” Steve and Tony shared a look. “It’s toenails.”

“Nooooooooo!” She squealed and rolled out of Tony’s arms, dropping to the ground and running into the living room. There was a thump then a bark. “That’s right, Woof. We dun want toenails for supper. Rick thinks it’s a bad idea, too.”

Tony turned to look at Steve, an eyebrow raised. “Rick?”

“Imaginary friend. She met him today at Home Depot.” Steve turned the pot on the stove off and grabbed a serving bowl. “Get the plates. It’s time for toenails.”

Tony came downstairs after putting Piper to sleep to find Steve with about 10 pounds of lemons spread across the table. At Tony’s footsteps, Steve looked up at him with wide eyes. “The recipe says a cup of lemon juice per gallon.”

“And?”

“I don’t know how many lemons make a cup of lemon juice.”

“So you bought out the store? What about all the other kids who want to sell lemolade?”

Steve looked up at him, eyes wide. “Did I rob other families of this? Should I bring them back?”

“Steve, it is very much okay. They’ll get more lemons tomorrow.” Tony walked up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. “Wow. You are tense.”

“I don’t want to disappoint Piper. This is the first big project she’s shown interest in.”

“Mm.” Tony leaned down and put his chin on his husband’s shoulders. “I’m seeming to remember that we had some plans that our  _ wonderful _ and  _ beautiful _ cockblock interrupted.” He kissed below Steve’s ear to drive home the point.

“Please don’t call our daughter that.”

“That’s not a no.”

“I gotta take the dogs out.”

“I’ll take ‘em out. Why are you trying to talk me out of this?”

A shit-eating smirk slid its way onto Steve’s face. “Because I wanted you to offer dog duty.”

“Wow. I hate you. Divorce.”

Steve stood up and kissed him. “Love you, too. I’ll put the lemons away and head upstairs to wait for you.”

Tony returned home from the garage the next day to the sounds of a squealing Piper and a chagrined Steve sitting behind the newly assembled lemonade stand. Next to him was a full pitcher and an untouched stack of cups.

"Hello, my love," Tony drawled, leaning on the counter. "How much for a cup of lemonade?"

"For you? Sixty-five dollars."

Tony squawked. " _ Why? _ "

"Well, I actually only need sixty-four dollars and seventy-five cents," Steve smirked.

“Again, I ask  _ why? _ ”

“We gotta break even, but we did sell one cup.”

Tony gaped. “You spent  _ sixty-five dollars _ on this? Do you think I’m made of money?”

“You are a billionaire.”

“So are you!”

“DADDY!” Piper sprinted towards Tony, Yippie clutched uncomfortably in her arms. They were going to have to have  _ that _ conversation again. “Guess what! I sol’ a lemolade!” She dug into her pocket and proudly brandished her quarter. “Mrs. Richerdson was out with the baby in the stroller and I got to push the stroller but she said I couldn’t play with Molly because she was takin’ a nap.”

Joy filled Tony’s entire soul. The life he’d built with Steve, the daughter they were raising… it was more than he ever thought he could have. The Tony of the past would say he didn’t deserve this level of pure, unadulterated happiness.

“Sounds like you two had a busy day.”

“You’re not gonna say ‘I told you so’?” Steve asked as he poured Tony his sixty-four dollar and seventy-five cent cup of lemonade.

“Not right now.” He smiled. “Right now, everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> woofer is basically a bigger version of doger, and this is [yippie](https://t1.ea.ltmcdn.com/en/images/4/0/0/fluffy_white_dog_breed_pomeranian_3004_6_600.jpg)


End file.
